The Melody Lingers On
by VampMistress
Summary: Martha and the Doctor watch a movie, with interesting results. One-shot. Ten/Martha


**Just a little short fic I wanted to do for a long time and now I've written and posted it, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor this song "They can't take that away from me." That belongs to the wonderful Gershwin brothers; thank you for giving the world this song. **

Martha Jones sat in the small living room of the TARDIS, a box of tissues next to her. She sniffled loudly, dabbing at her water filled eyes.

The Doctor bounded in to the room, his untidy hair bouncy up and down, "Hello, Martha, what shall we do today?"

"SHH!" She told him, her index finger covering her lips, her eyes not moving from the movie she was watching.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks, slightly taken aback by her actions. His gaze drifted from her towards the telly, an old black and white film was playing; one he had never seen before.

He turned back to Martha and frowned, he had just noticed the tearstained streaks that had course their way down her darken face. Swallowing feebly, the Doctor inched his way towards the couch and sat down next to her, trying his best not to move her.

Martha's eyes stayed glued to the film, her breath ragged as she tried to suppress the fresh tears that was building up within her.

She had been a sucker for these types of movies, but this one in particularly was her all-time favorite tearjerker.

She had first seen it when she had been sick at home and it came on the television, and she had cried then. Martha found it easy to cry at it because she knew about lost loves, and although the boy got the girl, in this case 'Fred' and 'Ginger', she could not help but fall deeply into it.

Especially, the scene coming up.

The Doctor had no idea what to do, he had been switching his gaze between Martha and the film; not wanting her to feel that he was 'watching' her, but he couldn't help feeling the need to protect her. Even if it was from a sappy movie.

He suddenly felt his hand being squeezed by hers and a song from the film began to play.

More tears cascaded down Martha's cheeks, as she suck in her breath, and the Doctor soon found himself enraptured by the lyrics of the song.

_"They may take you from me, I'll miss your fond caress.  
But though they take you from me, I'll still possess."  
_

The Doctor turned his head as he heard Martha's voice overlapping with Fred Astaire's,

_"The way you wear your hat  
The way you sip your tea  
The memory of all that  
No, no, they can't take that away from me"  
_

The Doctor of course knew the song well, but never before had the words meant anything to him. That was until that moment.

Martha stopped singing, she turned her head, meeting the Doctor's eyes, his lips moving as he began to sing to her the second verse.

_"The way your smile just beams  
The way you sing off key  
The way you haunt my dreams  
No, no, they can't take that away from me"  
_  
Their gaze lingered as they both knew the next set of words, but keeping up with the song Martha sang.

_"We may never, never meet again  
On the bumpy road to love  
Still, I'll always, always keep the memory of"  
_

The Doctor stood up, taking her hand in his, helping her up onto her feet. The mass of tissues tumbling from his lap and onto the floor as she and the Doctor began to sway back and forth to the song. Their hands joined, Martha's left on the Time Lord's shoulder, the Doctor's on the medical student's waist.

Martha sang the next line: "_The way you hold your knife"_

The Doctor: "_The way we danced till three"_

Martha: "_The way you changed my life"_

The Doctor and Martha together: "_No, no, they can't take that away from me  
No, they can't take that away from me"_

The Doctor twirled Martha around slowly, bringing her back to him once again, not liking the fact that she was gone from his side for too long.

Still the song carried on, and with it the Doctor and Martha continued to sing out the words that closely matched their own relationship. Even though it had not occurred to them until this moment, pointed out for them by a simple song with a strong meaning.

Swallowing slowly, the Doctor managed to get out the six words he so wished he could have told her without having to sing them: "_The way you changed my life."_

He brought his hand up and tucked her loose hair behind her ear, bringing his head down and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. And then her right cheek, and the left, before her lips and his met. Their hands came apart and wrapped them around one another, deepening themselves in each other's embrace.

And as Gershwin's melody drifted away and Ginger left Fred, the Doctor and Martha pulled away, staring deeply into each others intense brown eyes. The both of them grinning at their new found discovery of one another.

The Doctor had begun to sing the last chorus, even though the song itself had ended;

"_The way you hold your knife"_

Martha smiled and sang the follow line: "_The way we danced till three"_

The Doctor rested his forehead against hers and this time whispered, "The way you changed my life."

Martha smiled up at him, "The way you changed _my _life."

The Doctor shook his head, "No, mine."

Martha's smile widened, "Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

**Thanks for reading, now review!**

**VampMistress**

"Our romance won't end on a sorrowful note,  
Though by tomorrow you're gone…"


End file.
